The ability to convey information in a meaningful and memorable way can be important for the presenter. Salespeople, for example, continually seek better ways to keep an audience alert and attentive to the information being presented such as via tricks, jokes, or other entertaining events such as viewer participation, etc.
Traditional slide transitions take away from the user experience by presenting slides as independent and atomic entities. Themes and styles assist users in establishing a uniform and cohesive presentation for more effective attention to the topics being presented. Many features that are designed to create immersion and cohesiveness within a presentation so users ensure that the slides have the same or similar background, styles show everything in the same or similar font, and the same color styles.
Transitions have traditionally been a feature of the presentation experience that viewers indicate break the continuity or flow of the presentation. The viewer sees one slide, and then another slide, and then perhaps a piece of animation. The viewer really does not know why but this stilted transition takes on more of an emphasis as to how two slides are different atomic entities. The viewer attention will move away due to the disruptive transition between two slides. This behavior falls in line with the notion that a global scheme should be made part of the whole slide presentation to smooth the viewer transition between slides and maintain viewer attention. Moreover, animation, music, and eye-catching graphics are just some of the ways in which the presenter seeks to catch and maintain viewer attention, yet the current transition technology continues to impact the viewer experience.